


Not Exactly A Mistake, But...

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flack, DiNozzo and Ziva unwind after a cross-jurisdictional case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly A Mistake, But...

"That's it! I've had it with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane!"

Flack lowered his head into his hands. This was not happening... He kept repeating that over and over to himself as a new mantra.

The CSIs had caught a lot of crap for handling the Fleet Week case without NCIS assistance and they didn't want to make the same mistake, especially with a New York and DC cross-jurisdictional. It turned out Mac and the head of the NCIS team in DC, Agent Gibbs, had known each other. Gibbs sent two of his best agents up north, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David.

The case was over now, and the two of them were set to head back to DC, but they wanted some down time first. It had been a simple suggestion: a bunch of the CSIs were going to be watching the movie, Stella had the bright idea to invite DiNozzo and Ziva, and then a few of them were going to head over to Denny's just to hang out. No problem, right?

Wrong. Everyone except him and the NCIS agents had left and DiNozzo was on a roll, not just reciting lines but acting out entire scenes, mostly to flirt with the waitresses, who seemed to be eating it up.

"He's always like that," Ziva said quietly.

"But how are you not embarrassed by it?" Flack asked.

"I think it's because I am used to it, and you are not," she said. "I have seen him reciting way too many movie lines for this to bother me." He went into the Thai hooker bit and she winced. "I do wish he had forgotten that part, though. He should stick to Samuel L. Jackson's lines."

Flack grinned slightly. "I think you're right." He and Ziva got along well, he'd noted. The mixed metaphors amused him and the no-nonsense way she approached the job impressed him. When she did, as she put it, hang her hair down she was equally as appealing. This wasn't to say he had a thing for her, though, or vice versa. On the contrary, if she had a thing for _anyone_ it was DiNozzo.

He started in on another section of dialogue and Ziva reached across the table and clapped her hand over his mouth. "Tony, please stop. We have to leave soon and I would like to continue my conversation with Flack in peace and quiet."

Tony replied in a mumbled voice, and Ziva removed her hand. "That's part of the reaons I started reciting lines, _Ziva_. I was bored."

"Then why not join in on our conversation?" Ziva asked.

He grinned an impish grin. "Because it's more fun to recite lines and flirt with the waitresses."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I give up," she said, sitting back down.

"You shouldn't give up so easily," Flack said. "He hasn't said a line in over a minute now."

"See? DiNozzo said. "I can be good."

Ziva smiled. "I suppose you can." She looked at the two men. "So...what else can we talk about?"

"Other movies?" Tony suggested.

"Sports?" Flack suggested.

"How about..." Ziva said, then shook her head. "Never mind. I don't think either of you want to hear my opinions on American males."

"Oh, no," Tony said. "I want to hear them. It'll give me something to talk about with Probie when we get back."

"Probie?" Flack asked.

Ziva grinned. "You know, now we could bowl on our co-workers, since they're not here."

"Dish," DiNozzo and Flack said simultaneously.

"Dish, bowl, whatever. We can gossip."

"I want to hear all about Stella," Tony said. "Spill, Flack."

"As long as you explain who Probie is," he said before taking a deep breath. "All right. Stella is _not_ a woman you want to piss off..."


End file.
